


lonely hearts and unsung melodies

by milkienns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradise Found, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), actually they're all sad, mostly hurt tho, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkienns/pseuds/milkienns
Summary: "you didn't object?" it wasn't a question, more of a statement in itself from the other."were you expecting me to?""kind of hard not to." sapnap shrugs as he nudges at george's knee with his own, a silent request for him to move. he does and the texan takes a seat next to him despite the wet surface.===what if george didn't object to dream and fundy's marriage?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	lonely hearts and unsung melodies

**Author's Note:**

> songs inspired:  
> \- francis forever ; mitski mitski  
> \- 綠色 (green) ; 陳雪凝 (shirley chen)  
> – 可不可以 (can i?) ; 張紫豪 (zhang zi hao)  
> \- unknown mother goose - wowaka
> 
> ===
> 
> wait wait wait before i get witchhunted,  
> i just want to say i don't seriously ship these guys lmao
> 
> yea i find the pairing cute and extremely story worthy but it goes as far as personas only and not the cc themselves.
> 
> also w/ the whole hw and dd thing trending on twitter, PLEASE don't send my fics or tell ANY cc to read my fic. PLEASE, i will literally shrivel up and die if any of them ever reference reading this fic.

the fleeting touches that linger a little too long, the innocent brushes of their hands as they walk side by side, casual waves and smiles that felt all too intimate to not have something under them. george watched from the side as dream and fundy's relationship flourished and unraveled quietly. it's not really easy to notice unless you were actually looking for it.

maybe he should've done something then before it actually got better, but why would he? dream was his best friend. he didn't own the blonde. dream was free to be friends with whoever he wanted as long as he doesn't get hurt.

even when there was always that echoing 'what if' that resounded in the back of his head that would never leave no matter how hard he tried. even when the sight of the two together in their own little world bothered him.

"you've gotten a lot closer to fundy recently." george blurted out one day before he could stop himself while they were busy mining for resources for their house. he immediately wanted to take it back but dream had already paused to consider his words.

"have i?" dream thought out loud as if he was just now realizing.

george willed himself not to smile at how careless and bashful dream was looking right now. the tips of his ears turned the slightest bit red and his free hand subconsciously went up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit and a telltale sign of his embarrassment.

"you didn't notice?" he teased softly, unable to help himself.

dream shrugged, "he's just been around a lot more recently. usually, he's asking for help on stuff like his code or help to get better at parkour."

george hummed in acknowledgment, ignoring the voice inside yelling about how bullshit it was and that there was obviously something going on between them.

he didn't question further and dream didn't contribute anything more to the conversation. they both continued their work in collaborative silence.

.... knowing them it didn't last long at all.

"george, what does it feel like to be in love?" george responds immediately by choking on his own spit and hurting his throat out of pure shock.

dream wheezes out a laugh of surprise and amusement at the reaction, dirt covered hand coming up to soothe his back through his fit. (it wasn't necessary but he doesn't voice it out)

"what the hell george, are you ok?" dream managed, arm still soothing out his back in a steady rhythm.

"no." he coughed out prompting dream to laugh harder, practically deflating his lungs at his misfortune.

"why do you want to know what being in love is like? did you read another romance novel on it?" george questioned, distracting himself from being all too aware of the almost blistering heat of dream's hand on his back. it was scorching, almost too much for him to handle but he couldn't help wanting to be enwrapped in it.

"dude!" dream whines and the hand detaches (george tries not to feel too disappointed at the sudden sweep of cold air despite his previous complaint) from his back to give his shoulder a smack, "i'm being serious! i need advice!"

"what for?" he asks as he opens his inventory to arrange the ores they have mined. it looks about enough to lest them for a while.

dream whines instead of answering verbally and that seems to be his form of persistent response.

george rolls his eyes at that but lingers on the question as the two fix their things to get ready to head back home to where sapnap is most likely waiting for them.

what was it like being in love? what does being in love feel like?

what he thinks of love... he thinks of dream. he thinks of stupid laughs over shitty humor, prideful and unabashed challenges, unwarranted humility and affection, and conversations leading to nowhere at 3 am.

he turns his head just the slightest bit to catch the sight of his blonde companion by the corner of his eye as they walk out of the cave system and back into the woods. the sunlight caressed dream's hair making look as if it were glowing. george noted that with his mask pushed aside showing the world his face, dream held a slightly somber look on his face. he was nervous about something, anxiously picking at the hems of his lime sweater and shoulders slightly tense.

he wanted to brush aside the topic, but after seeing how sincere dream was about the question he decided he might as well grace this one with an answer, even if he wasn't sure himself.

"um... being in love is- i don't know, being in love is knowing where you belong and... feeling like nothing could go wrong when you're together...?" _being in love is like floating with the clouds in a sense of weightlessness and fluidity like this was how it was always meant to be. it was like a slow-paced dance that would never end, an afterthought that leaves you hanging and would leave you asking for more. more time, more of everything-_

love, to george, was more than that. but he didn't know the right words, the right metaphors, and analogies to express it all. love was all over the place and that was the best way he could grasp at it for the other.

dream takes a contemplative silence, eyebrows strewn together in concentration and lips pursed in thought. not unnatural for him, yet george can't help the painful twist in his heart the longer the silence went on as they walk.

"i think .. _i think i'm in love_?" dream's voice echoes, voice grossly sentimental and vulnerable that it made george dizzy from how foreign it sounded to his ears. it was so different from how dream normal presents himself to everyone.

"yea?" his voice was just as soft as he encouraged the other to continue, but he thinks it tells little of what he's feeling inside then. part of him doesn't want the blonde to continue, doesn't want to know what's going on in his head because it might lead to a realization he isn't ready to face yet.

"yea." dream replies shakily, oblivious to the mess of emotions inside george the longer they talk. they weren't even anywhere close to the main house yet.

their situation was too well crafted, too good to be true. too good that it almost feels like it's orchestrated and made to mock george. he feels made fun of.

it's different from when they were jokingly professing their love for each other. it's different from their usual banter. this feels like it has tidal waves of vulnerability and emotion behind such short and easy words.

"do you know with who?"

"... yea."

george snorts, trying to blink away the sudden wetness in his eyes, and turns to give the blonde a side glance. his heart twists when the other's eyes are still pointedly staring at the path ahead of them.

"well, are you going to spit it out?" he chuckles, patting himself in the back for not showing how much he wants to burst right then and there.

he's not as emotional as dream, not as open as sapnap. he's not one to cry but with the reality of the situation cornering him into one painfully obvious conclusion, he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. he refuses to grasp at straws yet he can't help but want to tie them in a haybale. he doesn't want to hope, but he wants to believe it's going the way he wants it to.

dream licks his lips, george's eyes follow the movement, and opens his mouth to answer, (george can feel him contemplating despite the mask covering most of his face and hopes dream doesn't notice the way his jaw stiffens and the way he's fidgeting with his fingers)

"i think i might be in love ...

with _fundy_."

he fidgeted with the sleeves of his black suit, eyes flitting around the church in silent panic. he shouldn't have accepted. he shouldn't have come. this was a bad call and he regrets coming here already.

it was when he catches sight of eret smiling at him with a friendly wave that he remembers what he was there for. (he does return the smile, albeit it doesn't reach his eyes.)

right. he was a special guest at dream's wedding. his wedding with fundy, who proposed to the blonde not too long ago. sapnap was chosen as dream's best man, but in his invitation, he was supposed to be an honored guest with a special seat in the front for being dream's best friend as well.

it wouldn't be right for him to not come, even when all he wanted to do was go back home and curl up in his bed. people would judge him, see him as a bad friend and dream would be upset.

that was why and how he found himself sitting in his assigned seat anxiously. anxious for what, he doesn't know (he ignores the familiar hum in his head and heavy feeling in his chest)

fundy had come to greet him personally when he walked into the venue, even though he was late. george could feel every muscle in his body growing stiff as the fox approached him.

"hey," fundy greeted casually, arm reaching out to shake his hand with a friendly smile on his face, "i was worried you wouldn't make it to the wedding."

george's eyes flickered down to the extended arm before reluctantly taking it into a firm handshake. he hoped to whatever god out there that fundy doesn't comment on how sweaty his palm is right now from the nerves.

"i- yea," he replies quickly when he remembered that fundy was waiting for a response, "wouldn't- it's a special day, i wouldn't miss it at all."

"not gonna sleep through this one?" the other teased before chuckling to himself, his tail swinging back and forth excitedly to show his emotions while george laughed awkwardly.

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding. geez george, this is my special day but you look like you're about as nervous as i am." fundy comments as he motions for the brunette to follow him inside. george takes a moment to examine the interior of the church they're in.

it was definitely grandeur and heavily prepared with its polished marble walls and floor. the bright red carpet in the center was clean and free of any muck or dust. white, orange and green banners and streamers were hung up the walls and ceiling of the church and yellow roses decorated every empty space of the church.

george took note that only a selected few of their friends were present at the wedding. the guest list was narrowed down to the close of the closest people in the duo's life. he feels honored to be part of that list but can't help but feel like it's some sort of sick consolation award instead.

"why _aren't_ you nervous?" george asks instead, pushing away all the bitter thoughts in his head as he tries to match fundy's slow and calm pace, "shouldn't you be more ... y'know?"

fundy looks over and tilts his head, "i honestly don't know." he laughs, "i think it's because there's nothing i need to be afraid of."

"nothing?"

"everything is as it should be," fundy clarifies, "dream and i talked about this for a long time and we prepared everything together. the sky is clear, everyone seems happy-" george ignores the way fundy's eyes flicker over to him "-and well, i am .. reassured."

george furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "reassured..." he echoes softly, more to himself.

fundy smiles at him carelessly and doesn't reply further but george thinks he understands.

before he can press further, fundy stops walking and george realizes that they already made it to the front of the church, right where he's supposed to sit.

he nods in thanks and realizes he's sitting next to punz, who casually greets him in his white tux. "you look great." he says and smiles softly when punz grins at him. maybe he can get through this without feeling like the world is falling around him.

george survives the next few minutes through idle chatter with punz and sapnap, who stops by shortly to see how they're doing before the ravenette is ushered away to his position softly by wilbur.

the event was starting and everyone finds their way back to their seat, and george takes a moment to gather his nerves as he waits for the main oak doors of the church to open. his hands were in tight fists and locked in place on his lap and thoughts are fleeting in his mind, too fast for him to catch onto any of them.

a soft orchestra plays in the side (george doesn't know who's playing it but he loathes every beat and strum) and with a chime of a bell, the doors swing open and-

he looked gorgeous.

the pearly white fabric of the dress had complimented the yellow accessories well. the golden flowers wild yet tamed in a firm bouquet, exposed the slightly scarred and freckled skin of his shoulders and arms and the rows of tiny emeralds and amber aligned on the hems of the dress had made dream look ethereal.

the real cherry on top was dream himself. curly blonde hair styled up under the translucent veil, opaque enough for him to see a vague outline of dream's face but not enough for him to see _him_ clearly.

to put it simply, dream was the epitome of perfection in george's eyes.

he wanted to stand, wrap his arms around him and whisk him away from their eyes. he wanted to walk up to him and hold his hand. he wanted to get closer to take in more of the details in person.

there were so many things george wanted to do.

but in reality, he sat still. his face fixed on a continuous state of poker that gave nothing away, even when he could feel someone staring at him as if they were waiting for him to move.

"he looks great." punz whistled beside him, snapping george out of whatever headspace he was in.

"yea, he does." george replies distractedly but he agreed wholeheartedly.

punz seemed to have more to say but george had already let his mind wander as dream started to make his way down the aisle. every step was strong and confident adding more to his charm.

it made him feel dizzy, almost sick, but he didn't move and continued to watch as dream got closer and closer.

when he made it to the front, right next to where george sat, george could've sworn he saw eyes under the veil shift to look over to where he sat as dream walked pass-

pass him and over to where fundy stood waiting on the alter.

"are there any objections to the union of the bride and groom?"

george briefly made eye contact with sapnap and turned away immediately, not wanting to see the look his best friend is most likely giving him. he doesn't know how much sapnap knows, but he's not sure he wants to find out now.

there's an itch at the back of his throat as he stares back up at the soon to be, a thousand words and thoughts fly through his head but they all dissipate before he could get a grasp on them.

his eyes glaze over a bit behind the protection of his glasses as he stares at his best friend's (forever just best friend) figure. everything in his chest is telling him to speak up, to object, and maybe finally let all these bottled up feelings out.

he feels suffocated despite the large venue and space, feels caged despite the comfortable polyester suit he's wearing. it was making him feel too much.

he opens his mouth (it's dry, so painfully dry so he licks his lips). he can see punz glance at him from the corner of his eye, curious to see what he was up to. he isn't sure what he was going to say, but whatever it was it gets stuck in his throat as he catches sight of dream, looking so happy to be up there with fundy. he-

"you may now kiss the bride." wilbur's voice announces. _he_ was too late. _time's up_ , a taunting voice translates in his head, _you've had your chance and you let it go_.

but maybe that's how it's always meant to be. george closes his mouth into a thin line, hoping he gave nothing away. he _hoped_ he gave nothing away as he clenches his fists from where they lie on his lap, as fundy smiles brightly at dream, his bride.

his heart aches as he watches fundy reach up a hand to tenderly push the veil away from dream's face. his breath is taken away when dream's eyes crinkle up as he smiles, his eyes sparkling more than usual reminding him that of the aurora from the snow biome they explored together before this, before fundy, when it was just him, dream and sapnap. he looks brighter than usual, almost blinding to george.

that's when it hits george.

dream is happy. happier with fundy than when he was around george.

dream doesn't feel the shiver when he brushes hands with george, doesn't feel his stomach coil at the sound of george's laugh, doesn't feel weightless whenever he spends time with george because he experiences all that with the man he is marrying right now.

he doesn't love george the way george loves him. george won't ever see dream look at him the way he looks at fundy because dream doesn't belong to him. dream's heart isn't by his side.

george rarely ever cries.

he doesn't cry when the two lean in for a kiss no matter how much his mind is screaming and thrashing. he doesn't cry when the two lock lips to seal their bond and gives applause with the other guests as a forced smile stretches across his face.

he ignores the look sapnap throws him and keeps a stubborn gaze on the altar. his lips perk up a bit more when dream looks his way with the biggest smile he's ever seen on the man after he and fundy pull away from their kiss. it's beautiful, he shouldn't have expected anything less.

they were perfect for each other, he convinces- admits to himself painfully as he continued to stare at the couple on the altar. this was right. he isn't meant to fit into that part of dream's life.

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of rewrites this fic had lmao
> 
> it was originally inspired by the song 'green' but then i remembered, fuck george is colorblind fuck how do i make this work then, and kinda went from there
> 
> this was also kind of me projecting?? from one of my only experiences of love lolololol


End file.
